Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
by Emerald Rose
Summary: It's f/f slash, Hermione/Ginny. I'm quite proud of it. I've written a second chapter in which Hermione confronts Ron.
1. We Fumble Until...

Hermione stared across the Common Room, her eyes fixated on the object of her desire

Emerald Rose: Yay! My first slash fic! And my first song fic! My first HP one too! So many firsts today! *jumps around all excited like until JKR comes in and hits her upside the head with a skillet*

ER:Hey! What was that for??

JKR: If you insist on mutilating my characters, could you get on with it already? *looks quite disgruntled, probably because all of her pure characters have been made gay in the world of fanfiction.*

ER: It's your own fault, you know. You created the characters. Speaking of characters, I had so much fun with Ginny's personality! You barely put her in the books at all, so it was so much fun thinking up how she would act!

JKR: Just shut up and say the warning.

ER: Actually, the correct phrase would be "type" because this is fanfi…

JKR: *Brandishes skillet*

ER: Moving right along now! This story contains f/f slash! That means: homosexuality. If you don't like this… then leave! *points to the door. All the homophobes march off and create a picket line outside the door. The open minded people get in anyway! Why? Because positivity in stronger than negativity!*

JKR: I'll finish this intro quick so you don't have to listen to this idiot. *jabs finger towards ER who is still dribbling about how you should respect all people* Emerald Rose doesn't own Harry Potter, thank *god*. 

ER: *glare*

JKR: I own them. And the lyrics belong to Sarah McLachlan, who is a wonderful singer and possibly one of the best on the planet. 

ER: *nod*

JKR: Here's the fic:

*************

_~~All the fear has left me now_

_I'm not frightened anymore_

_It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh_

_it's my mouth that pushes out this breath~~_

Hermione stared across the Common Room, her eyes fixated on the object of her desire.The redhead impatiently brushed a lock of hair ~a beautiful lock of hair~ out of her face. 

Hermione had long since given up on her assignment. IT was no use when the other girl was in the room.

~Look at me,~ Hermione thought ruefully. ~I'm the smartest student in this school, top of all my classes, and I can't even get a simple assignment done because of a crush.

On a *girl*.~

*************

_~~and if I shed a tear I won't cage it_

_I won't fear love_

_and if I feel a rage I won't deny it_

_I won't fear love~~_

That night Hermione was startled awake by a soft tap on her shoulder.She rolled over and found herself staring into glittering brown eyes. ~Hi.~

"Hi," she said.

Ginny smiled bashfully. "Um… hi. Listen, I know this is kinda…. Well, it's *really* stupid, but… I had a nightmare and… I know I'm *fourteen* so I really should've out grown this, but…. Do you think I could spend the night with you?"

Hermione stared. ~Oh, god.~

When Hermione didn't answer, Ginny blushed and started to mumble apologies. "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid. I'm not a baby anymore so I should just…go." She got up, as if to leave, but was stopped by Hermione's hand on her shoulder. 

_~~Companion to our demons_

_they will dance, and we will play_

_With chairs, candles, and cloth_

_making darkness in the day_

_It will be easy to look in or out_

_upstream or down without a thought~~_

Hermione smiled warmly to clam Ginny down. "No, it's ok. Come over here."

Ginny climbed into the bed next to Hermione. Hermione wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and tried not to notice how incredibly warm she was. ~she had a *nightmare*. She's here because she's *scared*. No taking advantage. Like I'd have the guts anyway.~

"So," Hermione whispered. "What was the dream about?"

Ginny shivered a bit. "My first year at Hogwarts."

Ginny didn't have to say any more. Hermione pulled her closer and soon the two fell asleep.

*************

_~~and if I shed a tear I won't cage it_

_I won't fear love_

_and if I feel a rage I won't deny it_

_I won't fear love~~_

Hermione awoke the next morning, staring into those brown eyes. The magnetic brown eyes that she could never seem to tear her gaze away from. They captured her and devoured her and—

"Good morning,"

Hermione was snapped out of her reverie. 

"Hi," she said softly, knowing that the wave of morning would crash upon them soon. "Did you sleep well?"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Yes. Thanks for helping me."

Hermione smiled back at Ginny, unable to stop her face from spreading into a grin when Ginny was happy.

Ginny bit her lip hesitantly. "I wish there was a way to repay you…" she looked around a bit, taking in the two other sleeping girls. She nodded slightly, as if making a decision then leaned forward.

She gently, almost as if she was scared, brushed her lips against Hermione's. Hermione froze. Right when Ginny noticed this, she pulled away.

_~~Peace in the struggle_

_to find peace_

_comfort on the way_

_to comfort~~_

_ _

"God, I'm so stupid!" she clapped a hand to her forehead. "I'm… I'm sorry! Well, no I'm *not* sorry, 'cause I really wanted to do that, but I should've have known you—" 

Then, to Ginny's obvious shock, Hermione laughed.Ginny stared at her friend, surprised at not seeing disgust or shame in her friend's eyes, but joy."Hermione…"

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said, and swept Ginny into another kiss. 

When they pulled away from each other Hermione narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "You didn't have a nightmare, did you?"

Ginny smirked. "Nope."

"This whole thing was an attempt to seduce me, wasn't it?"

Ginny's grin grew wider. "Yep." She paused. "Did it work?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Wow, I've never heard you curse before, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged. "Well, you bring out the best in me."

"That's nice…" Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione again."But this is nicer."

"Mmm." Hermione agreed, mumbling against Ginny's lips. 

Hermione leaned forward, parting Ginny's lips with her tongue and—

"Arrrrrgh!"

The two girls recoiled from each other and jerked their heads toward the door. The door by which Ron was standing, looking as if he just saw his parents having sex. 

"Oh, god…" he uttered, backing away slightly. "You know what? I'm going to leave now…" then he dashed out of the room.

Ginny blinked. "Well, I don't think either of us were expecting *that*."

Hermione hit her forehead. "What are we going to tell Ron?" She looked 

Ginny smiled. "We'll tell him we're in love."

_~~and if I shed a tear I won't cage it_

_I won't fear love_

_and if I feel a rage I won't deny it_

_I won't fear love_

_I won't fear love_

_I won't fear love...~~_

************

A/n: Why do I have the feeling that this plot has been used before? Well, it's not that original, so it probably has, Oh, well, I think this is pretty good for my first slash, song, and HP fic. *rereads her fic* Wow. This fic came out *way* in left field. I was going for angst. Well, maybe I'll write a sequel that'll have angst. *looks delighted at the prospect of angst* Please review!


	2. Ecstasy Is Found

A/n: *sigh* I really should be working on Chapter Eight of TGGTH, but slash has swallowed me whole

A/n: *sigh* I really should be working on Chapter Nine of TGGTH, but slash has swallowed me whole! It's an addiction! Once you start you can't stop! *starts to run to a slash rehab center, decides she LIKES her addiction, and runs to her computer instead.*

Disclaimer: BlahblahblahblahIdon'townthemblahblahblahblahblahblah!

Warning: Here be slash (like you haven't figured that out yet)

********* 

Sun shining through the window spilled across the floor of the fifth year girl's dormitory. Looking out the window, Hermione saw that the sky was an expanse of pastel blue, without a solitary cloud to obscure it.

~Funny,~ thought Hermione ruefully. ~That the weather would be the exact opposite of my feelings.~

After walking in on them Ron had been avoiding Hermione and Ginny like the plague.Pretty difficult, considering that Hermione was in all his classes and Ginny was his sister. But somehow, Ron had achieved the feet.

~And they say Harry's the miracle worker,~ Hermione thought of her friend fondly.

Harry had immediately sensed some tension between his friends. Taking bits of information from both of them, and a lot of information from Ginny, he found out what happened. Since then, Harry had been playing peacemaker, attempting to get Hermione and Ron alone so they could work out their problems.

All the attempts had failed, but it's the thought that counts.

To Hermione's evident surprise and delight, Harry hadn't cared whatsoever when she told him about her and Ginny.

************

"So you don't… mind… or anything?" Hermione had asked, wishing that she didn't have to inquire.

But Harry had just shrugged noncommittally. "No, why should I? Although…" A grin had worked its way across his features. "I will miss the president of my fan club. "

Hermione had felt a smile work its way across her face as well, but when she spoke her voice was even. "Don't worry," she had said seriously. "I'm sure Colin Creevey will be more than happy to take her place."

Harry had started to make gagging sounds, which he abruptly stopped when Colin passed by. This had sent them both into helpless fits of giggles, earning them peculiar looks from several seventh years. 

Unfortunately, Hermione soon found her lighthearted attitude disappearing. "Now I just have to talk to Ron," she said then sighing dejectedly.

Harry had put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll work out."

That was a week ago.

***********

~Why can't I just talk to him??~ Hermione raged at herself silently. ~He's been my best friend for five years! It's not that hard.~

"Not that hard," she said out loud to her self.

Hermione then immediately tensed as she felt arms wrap around her waist, but then relaxed when she heard the familiar voice whisper in her ear, "What's not that hard?"

Hermione tilted her head and smiled at her girlfriend. "Talking to Ron."

Ginny nodded. "You know," she breathed against the expanse of skin in between Hermione's ear and neck. "I know that Ron's in the Common Room, trying to avoid us, as a matter of fact," Ginny laughed a bit. "Now would be a good time to talk to him…" she let her sentence hang in the air, giving Hermione an eloquent look. 

Hermione groaned once, then dissolved into a fit of giggles when Ginny started tickling her mercilessly. 

"Ack! Stop!" Hermione shrieked in between giggles. 

After a few minutes of this torture, Ginny ceased. 

"So you'll go talk to Ron?" Ginny stuck out her lower lip in an adorable pout.

Hermione snorted. "Don't even try it. I see right through your innocent act." Then a thought hit her.

"Hey! Why do *I* have to talk to him? *You're* his sister!"

Ginny blushed a bit. "Well… It's just that… um."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips, narrowed her eyes, and took a step away from her girlfriend. "What?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "Well, he's kind of… scary."

Hermione blinked. "Scary?"

"Yeah! You've seen him when he's mad!" Ginny pointed an accusing finger at Hermione. 

Hermione recalled an incident involving Ron, Draco Malfoy, and fists.

"I see your point."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "So you go and talk to him… and I'll be with you in spirit!" 

Hermione snorted, then started to walk towards the door. She paused at her bed, picked up a pillow, and threw it at Ginny. Then she bolted out of the room, in order to avoid the Wrath Of The Redhead. 

*************

Hermione watched Ron from a distance for a few minutes. The redhead was doing what looked liked diligently doing his homework, but was actually amusing himself by writing down new false futures that he could use in Divination. ~_That is so like him,~ _Hermione thought self-righteously. Then she did a double take and reviewed over what she just thought. 

~_Even in a situation like this, I feel disapproval towards cheating.~ _Hermione shook her head ruefully. ~_I am such a prig.~_

Ron looked up, as if sensing some one was watching him with such intensity as that of Hermione. He locked eyes with her, and then quickly looked back down, sending a pang of hurt through Hermione.

Shaking off her uncertainties, Hermione straightened her back and marched towards Ron. She stopped in front of his table and waited. 

Ron kept writing. 

Hermione cleared her throat.

Ron kept writing.

Hermione cleared her throat again. Loudly.

Ron kept writing.

"Hello?" Hermione tried.

Ron looked up at her, not saying anything. 

~_Well, I have his attention. Now what do I say?~_ "Hi." Her voice sounded raspy. "How ya doing?"

Ron remained stubbornly silent.

"You good?" asked Hermione. _~I feel like I'm talking to a wall,~ _She thought. _~A really stupid wall,~_ So, that's—"

"Out of all the things to do, Hermione!"

"--good." Hermione looked at Ron, who had jumped out of his seat. "W-what?"

Ron's eyes were burning with what looked like rage. "My sister, Hermione!" he hissed. "How could you do that?"

Now Hermione felt justified anger start to boil inside of her. "Do what? Fall in love? It's not something you can control, Ron!"

Ron's eyes got wide, almost comically so. Hermione didn't yell. She just *didn't*. "Y-you're in… love?" he asked softly. 

"Yes, I am." Hermione said venomously. "And the person I'm in love with is a *girl*. And she's you *sister*."

Ron sank back into his seat. "This isn't fair…" he mumbled

Hermione almost walked away right there. "Life isn't always fair! Do you think I thought it was fair when I fell in love with Ginny? No! I was mortified!"

Ron looked up, the rage gone from his eyes. "But, I—"

"Shut up!" Hermione cut him off. "This isn't about you! It's about me! Me and Ginny. I want to be friends with you, but I also want to be with Ginny. And I'll be honest. If I have to pick between you and Ginny, I chose Ginny."

Then Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited. 

Ron stood up and stared right back at her, then started to lean forward. For a few seconds Hermione couldn't tell whether he was going to punch or kiss her.

But she was shocked all over again when he wrapped his arms around her in a hug and whispered: "Way too many people are hearing this conversation. Can we finish this conversation in your room?" He pulled away and Hermione saw not rage in his eyes, but friendly understanding. She nodded mutely and followed him up the stairs.

**********

_~I wonder what's happening.~_ Ginny thought. She plucked nervously at the hem of her robe. ~_I hope he's not killing her. That would be bad. Very bad.~_

Ginny was interrupted by her thoughts by the door creaking open. Ginny looked over and saw Ron and Hermione. Alive. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

Ron walked into the center of the room, took a breath, and started to talk. "My older brothers and my parents have always taught me one thing: Take care of your little sister. And that's what I've always tried to do. But when I walked in on you a week ago, I realized something." Ron looked at Ginny affectionately. "You're not the scared little eleven year old who stumbled upon the Chamber Of Secrets anymore.And I was upset when I realized that."

Ginny walked briskly over to her brother as enveloped him in a hug. "And all this time I was thinking you were homophobic," she said when she pulled away.

Ron grinned. "Nope. I'm just an over-protective brother."

Hermione came over and put her arm around Ginny's waist. Ron bit his bottom lip, and a bit of red color started to creep up his neck. "Uh… can I ask you two a question?"

Ginny smiled. "Sure, shoot."

"Do you two… have you…" Ron started and revised his question a few times, as if not sure how to ask it. Finally, he gave up and just motioned to the bed.

Ginny suddenly understood, and decided to spare her brother the embarrassment of explaining further. "No." she said.

Ron looked surprised. "Really?" he asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What? Just because I'm a lesbian I can't have values? I believe on saving myself for marriage."

Ron's ears got terribly pink. "Um… no, it's just that. I know my sister and, well, she's really horny."

Ginny shrieked and thwaped her brother as Hermione laughed.

"Well," Hermione said with a smirk on her face. "This has been… amusing. But Ron, now you have to leave so we can snog." Hermione then proceeded to shove her now un-ex best friend, out of the room. 

Ginny perked up. "We get to snog? Yay!"

"Of course." Hermione smiled at her girlfriend. "How could I resist you? Tá tú álainn."

Ginny gave her a weird look. "What's that mean?"

"You are beautiful. It's Irish Gaelic." 

"Where did *you* learn Gaelic?"

"A course over the summer."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Hermione, as she gently covered her mouth with hers. And Ginny knew that *this* was how it should be.

************

A/n: Oh, sweetness! I make myself vomit. Again, I wanted angst but it turned out happy. Oh, well. Hope you enjoyed the fic. Read and review and be happy!


End file.
